FIRST ISLAND CHRISTMAS
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Not only is it the castaways' first Christmas on the island it is their first one with Kahla'kekoa. An AU to 'Birds Gotta Fly, Fish Gotta Talk.'
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"Pro Fezzor does H luck white?" Kahla'kekoa whispered holding up a palm frond hat with an H on the front.

It was after breakfast and a few days before Christmas and Kahla'kekoa had gotten the Professor alone to show him the gifts she was making for the others.

"This looks amazing!" The Professor replied looking the hat over.

"You think Mizzis Howeell will like hers?" She asked showing him another palm frond hat with a bigger brim and feathers braided into it.

"That's beautiful she love it!" The Professor replied admiring the hat.

Next she showed him a tiny little life preserver and anchor she had whittled and made into a necklace for the Skipper. A heart with Mary Ann's initials in the middle. A star with Ginger's initials in the middle. Lastly Kahla'kekoa had taken a piece of drift would and drew several dolphins swimming and jumping in the ocean.

"Great job Kahla'kekoa they'll love them!" The Professor replied as he helped her wrapped them.

"Tanks!" Kahla'kekoa replied smiling. "What your initials for yours?"

"Here let me show you!" The Professor replied as he took a stick and wrote his initials in the sand. "This is an R and this an H!"

"Tanks!" She replied studying the letters closely.

"Glad I can help!" The Professor replied. "Now let's go help Gilligan find a suitable bamboo pole!"

"For Crispy Moss tree!" Kahla'kekoa replied.

"Exactly!" The Professor replied chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought by reading and reviewing!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm changing the rating to T because of a couple of gory scenes in this chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

"And then I dropped the firewood on the transmitter and broke it!" Gilligan replied finishing telling Kahla'kekoa about their first days here as they were walking to the bamboo patch.

"Ha! Dents huffing laugh about past!" Kahla'kekoa replied as something caught her eye.

"She said accidents happen and to laugh about the past!" The Professor translated when Gilligan looked confused.

"Dusk!" Kahla'kekoa whispered harshly and pulled them down into a couple of bushes.

"What's wrong?" The Professor asked as Kahla'kekoa peered through the bushes.

"Dan Zing Spy Doors!" Kahla'kekoa replied pointing to a nearby small tree where two dancing spiders could be seen.

"Oh those!" The Professor replied relieved. "I had looked those up they're harmless aren't they?"

"No not!" Kahla'kekoa replied and pointed to the spiders again. "Look on!"

They looked over at the spiders again and watched as one of them used their thread like a bungee to jump out of the tree and right before landing on a large rat at the base of the tree retracted a small needle like stinger. It stealthily stung the rat then pulled itself back into the tree. The rat didn't seem to feel anything and continued eating a nut.

"Nothing happened!" The Professor and Gilligan whispered.

"You Z in fig too min oats!" Kahla'kekoa replied as they watched the second spider repeat the same thing to another approaching rat only this time the rat tried to bit the spider as it left. The rat squealed loudly, and appeared to go into convulsions while blood flowed out of his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and out of its other end as well.

The Professor looked at his watch then looked at the first rat who was still eating a nut. Fifteen minutes later the rat dropped the nut it was eating, yawned then slowly collapsed and went still. They looked over at the second rat who let out one last breath and became still.

"We have those on my island on one of the mountains!" Kahla'kekoa began in her language. "Whenever someone gets stung as long as they remained calm your painless and die in about fifteen minutes. But if you panic you in excruciating pain. You bleed from eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Men get very painful uppities and women feel like they are in labor and bleed. Then they die. My friend's father got stung and died then his mom was so distraught that she got stung on purpose."

"I don't need a translation for that!" Gilligan replied looking pale.

"We leaf a low they nice!" Kahla'kekoa replied as they continued on their way.

**0o0o0o0o**

On their way back with a bamboo pole they got lost so as Kahla'kekoa climb up a tree to see what direction to go something caught Gilligan's eye. He was about to move closer to it when the bushed parted and a huge boar stepped out.

"Hey there big guy!" Gilligan replied and was about to move closer when it huffed then screeched loudly.

"We need to run!" The Professor replied and no sooner were the words out of his mouth when they heard a feral scream from above them.

Kahla'kekoa jumped out of the tree landing on top of the boar and jammed the machete right behind the head. The boar's eyes widened, let out a husky cough, and collapsed. Before the Professor and Gilligan could say anything she drew out a bow and arrow and shot at something inches from Gilligan. They heard another husky cough and a thump. Kahla'kekoa smiled proudly as the Professor and Gilligan stared at her.

**0o0o0o0o**

While the Professor, Gilligan, and Kahla'kekoa were out getting a bamboo pole everyone else were at the lagoon. The Howells were in lounge chairs, the Skipper was fishing and the girls had just finished collecting seashells, branches, vines for their makeshift Christmas tree and were going through them while listening to Christmas songs on the radio.

"Oh Thurston!" Mrs. Howell replied from her chair. "I was so hoping to celebrate Christmas at home!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Howell we'll get rescued soon!" Ginger replied as she cleaned off an old starfish.

"Hmmm, well I'm starting to think we'll get rescued when pigs fly!" Mr. Howell replied.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth two large objects fell out of the sky and landed in the water with a huge splash.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Shouted Gilligan and the Professor.

The drenched castaways looked up in time to see the Professor, Gilligan, and Kahla'kekoa falling from the sky using a sheet as a parachute. They slowly descended and landed in the water. The Skipper rushed in to see if they needed help.

"Kin nut bell leaf it warted!" Kahla'kekoa exclaimed clapping her hands while the Professor held up a pale Gilligan up.

"I thought you've done that before!" The Professor asked dumbfounded.

Kahla'kekoa shook her head as the Professor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"ALL RIGHT WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The Skipper bellowed when he reached them.

"We were on our way back when these two enormous boars appeared!" The Professor began. "Then Kahla'kekoa kills both of them. They were too heavy to carry so we used the technique her tribe using to transport boars which is making a catapult from a tree. Then she had us on the catapult too but I had thought she had done it before but in actuality she hasn't."

"All right Kahla'kekoa!" The Skipper replied as they got back to shore. "I know that you can do these kinds of things in your tribe but we are not used to them so please promise me you won't do anymore dangerous things."

"I prim miss!" Kahla'kekoa replied nervously. "Gut two burrs fur food. Mud sock pick fur glass log!"

"Huh!" The Skipper asked confused.

"She's saying that we should build a pit so we can smoke the meat so that it'll last longer!" The Professor translated as he, Gilligan, and the Skipper pulled the boars up onto shore.

"This is fantastic!" Mary Ann replied as she looked the boars over. "We'll have a great Christmas dinner and meat for days as well!"

"Can skin and make blanket and clothes!" Kahla'kekoa added.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

While Ginger and the Howells worked on decorating the Christmas tree Mary Ann and Kahla'kekoa worked on the boars while the Professor, Gilligan and the Skipper worked on the smoking pit.

"Really those spiders do that?" The Skipper asked after the Professor and Gilligan told him. "We'll need to tell everyone to be alert and stay away from them!"

"Indeed!" The Professor replied. "So did we miss anything while we were gone?"

"Well," the Skipper began. "There was an announcement on the radio where a Navy weather plane spotted a group of people a deserted island and that they thought it was us!"

"What!" Gilligan exclaimed and dropped his shovel.

"Then why aren't we building a signal fire and setting up lookouts?" The Professor asked bewildered.

"Well because," the Skipper replied sighing. "Right as we were gathering up the firewood for the fire the announcer comes back on saying that it was another group of people on another boat called the S. S. Minnow who had been marooned on an island for eleven years!"

"Oh!" The Professor groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well don't feel so bad!" Gilligan replied smiling weakly. "Maybe we'll be rescued in ten!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him a look.

"Nine eight seven six!" Gilligan replied weakly. "Five four three two one!"

"Just keep digging Gilligan!" The Skipper replied rolling his eyes. "I'm going to go get some wood to cover the pit with!"

"All finished with the tree!" Mr. Howell replied.

"Oooh pree teee!" Kahla'kekoa replied as she and Mary Ann hung up the boar hide on the clothes line.

"Thank you!" Ginger replied. "Not bad if I say so myself!"

"Who would've thought that we'd be spending Christmas on this island!" Mrs. Howell sighed.

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas!" Came a voice behind them. They turned and saw Santa Clause walking up.

"Thank you Santa but can tell what is so merry about it?" Mr. Howell asked smiling and wondering where the Skipper had gotten the Santa suit.

"Think of it this way!" Santa replied. "You could've landed on an island with no food or water and probably be enemies by now instead of the family you are now!"

"He half poncho!" Kahla'kekoa replied smiling up at the Professor then at the others.

"That's right! Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas" Santa replied and left. The castaways stared after him smiling.

"What's everyone staring at?" Came the Skipper's voice behind them.

The others looked over at the Skipper then over to where they saw Santa leave then back at the Skipper.

"Uh nothing Skipper!" Gilligan replied as they looked up and saw Santa flying away in his sleigh.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Merry Christmas everyone!" The Skipper exclaimed holding up his glass and toasting before they sat down to eat Christmas dinner.

"Kahla'kekoa thank you for catching those boars!" The Skipper replied as he sat down next to her. "It has been a while since we've had anything like this! And thank you for the necklace!"

"You welcome!" Kahla'kekoa replied blushing.

"Mrs. Howell and I thank you for the hats!" Mr. Howell replied.

"Yes dear they are absolutely beautiful!" Mrs. Howell replied.

"Thank you for my beautiful heart!" Mary Ann replied.

"Thank you for my beautiful star!" Ginger replied.

"Thank you so much for the drawing. It is really neat!" Gilligan replied.

"Thank you for the wonderful owl statue!" The Professor replied.

"I tank y'all fur taking me in and tanks for my pree tee necklace!" Kahla'kekoa replied running her fingers over the pink seashell necklace around her neck.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone exclaimed and clinking their glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
